A very Holmes musical
by Professor Pryde
Summary: Sherlock&Compañía viviendo su vida como en un musical. Parodía, humor, muy probablemente slash.


**A very Holmes musical.**

No hay muchos fics de Sherlock en español así que voy a tratar de hacer algo bueno pero no prometo nada(?) Además esto es una bizarreada que, muy probablemente, termine en situaciones algo_OOC_(Espero que no pase) y me voy a odiar por eso 8D

Esto va a hacer algo así como un musical de Sherlock con canciones random que aparescan en mi playlist por que así se me ocurrió(?) En fin~

**PD**: Las canciones y situaciones dudo que sigan un orden cronológico, quizás algún día las ordene. Además, puede que cambie las letras mínimamente (como en pronombres o palabras) o acorte las líneas para que sean algo más acorde al _musical._

**_A very Holmes musical:_**

_Losing my religion._

¿En qué momento Sherlock fue invadido por el escepticismo? En realidad es difícil imaginarlo en algún momento de su vida en el que no fuese escéptico, y es que desde pequeño su gran mente se reveló contra la ineficiencia de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Por eso sería difícil determinar un momento exacto en el que se haya radicado aquel cambio, más bien, siempre había sido así pero claramente nadie lo habría notado, como nadie era consciente de la genialidad de su persona.

Allí estaba, un pequeño Sherlock que tras leer las noticias de la _accidental_ muerte de un chico llamado Carl Powers notó que algo no estaba bien, que algo no encajaba en la historia y había piezas perdidas. Había intentado contactar a la policía, pero ellos habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para dejar pasar aquello que él como niño había notado, que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para volver a repetir aquel error e inclusive cuando se les advertía de aquel bache en su caso lo ignoraron por el hecho de que Sherlock era _sólo_ un niño ante sus ojos. Y éste no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse decepcionado por el mundo, porque todos parecían estar bien en su situación de ignorancia, porque seguía esperando que los demás, alguien, quién fuese, pudiese cruzar palabra a su altura, pero no ocurriría. Poco a poco, todos mostraban estar por debajo de su intelecto.

Mycroft se acercó curioso a su hermano menor al verlo sentado sobre su cama, inmóvil, inexpresivo, pero cuando él le comentó sobre cómo había sido ignorado por los adultos que investigaban ese caso no pudo más que sonreírse divertido por la inocencia de Sherlock, para Mycroft era de algún modo tierno de su parte que los llamara, pero para Sherlock era frustrante, porque ni siquiera su hermano creía que él tuviera razón, porque se sentía demasiado inteligente para este mundo y sabía que nadie jamás lo entendería.

El mayor le hablaba como si nada tan grave ocurriese, quizás intentaba distraerlo de aquel asunto que tanto le preocupaba pero Sherlock no respondió, no por varios segundos hasta que Mycroft quedase en silencio, expectante, esperando alguna respuesta.

**-Oh, life…it's bigger. It's bigger than you and you're _not _me.-** Se levantó molesto de la cama, sin dejarle posibilidad al confundido Mycroft de preguntar por qué esa reacción.

**-That's me in the corner, that's me in the spotlight, losing my religion.- **Y en algún momento de aquél recuerdo de su infancia, Sherlock perdió de vista el rostro confundido de su hermano y cambió la visión por la multitud imparable andante sobre Baker Street a algunas cuadras de su departamento. Estaba parado en un punto fijo con las manos en los bolsillos. **-I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing, I think I thought I saw you try…**-Y entre los golpes de la gente intentando pasar a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no podía oírles, ni oír los autos ni nada, el abrumador recuerdo de las voces de su familia hablando encima de él, las risas de sus compañeros.

**-Like a hurt, lost and blinded old, fool…Oh no, I've said _too much_. I've said it all.-** Respiró con profundidad, como si eso le posibilitara renovar sus fuerzas, y comenzó a caminar con firmeza, sin permitir que los choques con las demás personas en la avenida lo detengan hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento dónde paró a ver las pocas personas que transitaban a esa altura de la calle a comparación de algunas cuadras atrás**. -What if all these fantasies come flailing around...? And _now I've said too much._- **Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

**-I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing, I think I thought I saw you try…**-…Subiendo las escaleras a paso cansado, sentía que su cuerpo era mucho más pesado cuando estos pensamientos venían a su mente. **-That was just a dream…Try, cry, why, try. That was just a dream.- **

Pensar que siquiera era comprendido por su familia…Pero ya habrían pasado muchos años desde que él era ese niño incomprendido…** -Just a dream…Just a dream.-** Tras quitarse el saco y dejarlo sobre el sofá, se acercó a la ventana. Según el horario pronto debería llegar John del trabajo, y como ya habían pasado tantos años desde que fue ese pequeño Sherlock, todos esos recuerdos podían dejarse de lado como un mal sueño.


End file.
